


Long Live The King

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [32]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Hunted

**Locksley Manor. Main room. Night.**  
 _(Isabella enters holding a candelabra of four lit candles. A maid follows her in and closes the door behind her.)  
_ **Isabella:** “I mean, what does Sheridan know about Nottingham anyway? _(Isabella sets the candelabra down on the table.)_ Stupid old fool.”  
 _(Isabella disgustedly brushes her cheek where Sheridan kissed her, then takes a deep breath. Gisborne steps out from the shadows behind her.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Hello, sister.”  
 _(Isabella doesn’t turn around but grabs a knife from the table and plunges it over her shoulder. Gisborne tries to grab it but the knife cuts the back of his hand instead. He yells and pushes Isabella into the table. She slides along it and stumbles to the wall as Gisborne draws his sword and slams it onto the table.)_

**Isabella:** _(Arms out, pleading:)_ “Guy, please, please, just wait.”  
 **Gisborne:** “What, for you to betray me again?” _(Advances on Isabella.)_  
 **Isabella:** “You got what you deserved.”  
 _(Isabella steps to the other side of the table, but Gisborne pulls her back by her hair. A maid enters and is frightened by the scene. Gisborne pushes Isabella into a post, his hand on her throat and his sword pointed at her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “And you… will get what you deserve.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Stands calmly.)_ “So kill me. You did as much to me when I was a child anyway.“  
 **Gisborne:** _(Shakes his head.)_ ”Is that to be your dying thought?”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes. _(Gisborne stands a bit straighter, lowering his sword point slightly.)_ Go on. End it now. Put us both out of our misery. _(Gisborne charges at her, but lays the sword blade against her throat instead of stabbing her.)_ Come on!“

**Clarke:** _(From the shadows:)_ “That’s enough.”  
 _(Clarke steps forward into the light. Isabella’s eyes widen at the sight of her.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Clarke, I…I thought you’d vanished.”  
 **Clarke:** “I had, in a way. But now I’m back to stop my uncle once and for all.”  
 **Isabella:** “You’re here to take the throne?”  
 **Clarke:** “I’m here to end his abuse of power in the King’s absence.”  
 _(Isabella looks from Clarke to Gisborne and back.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Then you haven’t heard?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Heard what?”  
 **Isabella:** _(To Clarke:)_ King Richard is dead. _(To Gisborne:)_ Prince John is due to be crowned.“  
 **Clarke:** _(With despair:)_ "What?”  
 **Isabella:** “I’m sorry. I saw his coffin with my own eyes. The Archbishop is already here.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Sits shakily upon the table:)_ “This can’t be happening.”  
 **Isabella:** “Nothing is happening yet. _(To Gisborne:)_ Robin has stolen the crown.”  
 **Clarke:** “He’s what?”  
 **Isabella:** “I thought he was hoping for a miracle. But now I see that he was delaying the coronation until the true heir to the throne returned. _(Eyes lighting up:)_ I can help you. _(Glances down at Gisborne’s sword:)_ If you let me live.”  
 _(Gisborne stares at her, thinking, then slowly backs off.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Early Morning.  
** _(In the forest, a guard with two dogs on a leash, some footsoldiers, Sheridan and two horsemen, one with a banner, walk quickly through the trees.)_ ** _  
_Sheridan:** “I coated the crown with a special scent.”  
 _(Much, hiding behind a tree in his cloak, steps out in front of Sheridan.)  
_ **Much:** “Sheridan!”  
 _(Sheridan draws his sword as Much runs off. Allan, also in his cloak, jumps out from behind another tree.)  
_ **Allan:** “More mead, sir?!”  
 **Sheridan:** “Follow the bag!”  
 _(Will comes out from behind yet another tree in his cloak.)  
_ **Will:** “Which one?!”  
 **Sheridan:** “Both!”  
 _(Marian jumps out, also cloaked.)  
_ **Marian:** “Is this what you’re looking for?”  
 **Sheridan:** “There’s another one!”  
 _(Little John in his cloak jumps out from a tree up on a hill.)  
_ **Little John:** “Oi! Old man!”  
 _(Little John laughs and runs off.)  
_ **Sheridan:** _(Flustered:)_ “Arrest them all!”  
 _(The guards scatter in different directions.)_

_(Allan runs. Two foot soldiers chase him. Will jumps out behind the two and in front of two more who had been following Allan.)  
_ **Will:** “The crown! The crown!”  
 _(Will runs the other direction. Much, behind a tree, waits for Will to pass, then nods at Marian behind a nearby tree.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Mouths:)_ “Go. _(Much runs off. Marian takes a drink from her wineskin. Sheridan and another guard sneak up behind her. Sheridan grabs her around the waist with his right hand, snatches the sack with his left and holds it out to the guard. Marian struggles to get free. The guard reaches into the sack and something snaps loudly. The guard yells and pulls out his hand with a rat trap clapped on it.)_ Vermin!”  
 _(Sheridan pushes her into the tree.)  
_ **Sheridan:** _(Sweetly:)_ “Where’s the crown?”  
 **Marian:** “What crown? _(Sheridan turns her round and puts his left arm around her neck and puts a knife to her ribs.)_ Get your hands off me!”  
 _(Much runs up with a sack.)  
_ **Much:** “Sheridan!”  
 **Sheridan:** “Give me the crown or the girl will die!”  
 _(Djaq jumps into the fray from nowhere.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Girl?! _(Using the momentary distraction to her advantage, Marian elbows Sheridan hard.)_ A woman you’ll find.“  
 **Much:** _(Shocked, to Djaq:)_ “Where did you come from?!”  
 **Djaq:** “I’ve been searching for you all since last night. _(Notices more guards approaching:)_ Run!“  
 _(As the trio take off running, Sheridan staggers, leans on the tree.)  
_ **Sheridan:** “Leave them! We need Hood! _(The dogs jump and growl. to dog handler:)_ Let the dogs go! They’re picking up the scent!” 

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Little John jogs through the trees. After a moment, he hears a horse neigh. Little John looks behind him and his face falls as he sees Prince John on horseback with several guards behind him.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Mutters:)_ “This isn’t good.”  
 _(Little John starts to run. Prince John sees him.)  
_ **Prince John:** “After him! _(The Prince and the guards gallop after him. Allan and Will, having stumbled upon the scene, hide behind a tree, watching. Little John runs but is soon overtaken.)_ So tell me, where were you going, outlaw? To your camp?”  
 _(Little John is on his knees with five swords pointed at his neck. He doesn’t answer.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Does he have it? Does he have my crown?!”  
 _(A guard snatches the bag out of Little John’s hands and looks inside.)  
_ **Guard:** _(Looking up at the Prince:)_ “No, Sire.”  
 **Prince John:** “Damn and blast! This is torture!”  
 _(The Prince turns his horse and rides away visibly upset, desperate to find the crown for his coronation.)  
_ **Guard:** _(Looking down at Little John:)_ “Take him to the castle and lock him up.”  
 **Guard 2:** “On your feet!”  
 _(The guards pull Little John to his feet.)_


	2. Escapes Aplenty

**Locksley Manor. Main room.**  
 _(Gisborne sits at the table and pours water into a goblet while chewing. Isabella comes downstairs.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I never could wake up before you. How did you sleep?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Picks up the goblet.)_ “With one eye open.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Chuckles, pulling out a chair.)_ “If we’re going to work together, we must learn to lower our guard. _(A maid sets a box on the table. Isabella sees the cut on the back of Gisborne’s left hand. She inhales sharply.)_ Looks painful.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Flexes his hand.)_ “It’s a scratch. I’ll be fine.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Gently:)_ “Here.”  
 _(Isabella holds her hand out, palm up. Gisborne looks at it as the maid goes upstairs. He relaxes and puts his hand in hers.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “So… _(Isabella examines his cut.)_ How are we going to convince the Prince to step aside?“  
 _(Gisborne drinks as Isabella reaches for a bowl and picks up a cloth. She sighs.)  
_ **Isabella:** “I’ve decided to speak to him for you. Tell him you have proof against him that will make it impossible for Prince John to take the throne. On one condition. _(Gisborne looks up. Isabella looks at him.)_ I need you to apologise.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Puzzled:)_ “Apologise? _(Looks away briefly, frowns.)_ What for?”  
 **Isabella:** “You know what for.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Shakes his head in disbelief:)_ “Isabella, you tried to have me executed, I’d say we were even. _(Looks to her:)_ Very well. _(Clears his throat:)_ Had I not arranged your marriage, we would still be living in some godforsaken corner of France without a penny or acre to our name.”  
 **Isabella:** “Better that than to have been with him. Besides, look what you’ve become.”  
 **Gisborne:** “It is not my fault that you failed to make the best of your chance.  
 _(Isabella frowns and picks up a bottle from the box, thinking.)_ Speaking of chances, _(Isabella pours a bit of the bottle’s contents onto Gisborne’s wound.)_ I say we work out exactly what it is you’re going to say to the Prince.”  
 _(Isabella replaces the bottle in the box and works the liquid into Gisborne’s cut with the cloth.)_  
 **Isabella:** “I was thinking… maybe I should just drug you and hand you in to him myself.“  
 **Gisborne:** “What?”  
 _(Isabella drops Gisborne’s hand and crosses her arms.)  
_ **Isabella:** “I was willing to forgive you, brother, once and for all… but you don’t deserve my absolution. _(Gisborne looks disoriented, groans and tips the empty cup towards him to look inside.)_ Oh, no, no. It’s not your drink. _(Gisborne looks up and Isabella shoves his hand away.)_ It’s your wound. _(Gisborne’s head nods forward and he slumps to the table with a groan.)_ Straight into your bloodstream. _(Isabella pulls Gisborne’s hair aside, then picks up the bottle as the maid comes downstairs.)_ Concentrated valerian root. _(Gisborne’s head lies on the table, his face pale.)_ Enough to knock out a horse. I doubt Lord Sheridan would have thought of that one.” _(Smiles.)  
_ **Maid:** “What about the Princess?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Looking down at her brother:)_ “Let her sleep in, she’s had a terrible shock. Besides, _(Thinks:)_ until I know which horse to back, it’s always best to have options.”

**Nettlestone. The edge of the village.**  
 _(Robin runs in from the trees and into the doorway of the first building. Two horsemen, who were hot on his trail, gallop past him. Robin watches them go, then draws his sword. Sheridan peeks out from around the back of the same building, his sword out, and creeps forward.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Mutters at the passing soldiers:)_ “Idiots. _(The dog handler, with quiet dogs, follows Sheridan. Robin steps out from his hiding place, sees the horsemen are not stopping, and steps out into the village, appearing not to check behind him. Sheridan silently comes up from behind and starts to reach for the sack, but Robin senses he’s there, turns around and holds his sword at Sheridan’s throat, and Sheridan simultaneously does the same. They pause a moment, then Robin steps back. Sheridan comes down with his sword and Robin pushes it down with his. Sheridan spins around, Robin catches Sheridan’s free arm coming in for a punch and brings his sword under and up to push away Sheridan’s arm. The sack goes flying. The dogs growl, go to and sniff the bag. Sheridan and Robin hold their swords at each other’s throats again.)_ You taught them well.”  
 **Sheridan:** “Better than you.”  
 _(Sheridan swings his sword over Robin’s head. Robin ducks, then stands up. They both point their swords at the other, ready. They circle each other. Robin spins his sword over his head; Sheridan copies. Sheridan spins and Robin does the same.)_

**Robin:** “You taught me to love the King, not lie about him.”  
 **Sheridan:** “I gave the King the best years of my life, and do you know what he gave me in return? _(Sheridan stabs at Robin, Robin blocks and swings back; Sheridan blocks. Robin kicks and Sheridan blocks with his hand. Robin swings and Sheridan catches his arm and swings his sword around. Robin somehow blocks and twists Sheridan’s arm down, but Sheridan holds him firmly and puts his sword to Robin’s throat. Spitefully:)_ Retirement. Too old to train his knights, and good for nothing but looking after his jewellery!“  
 _(Robin pulls himself free. They circle each other. Marian runs into the clearing, having heard the fighting.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Points at Sheridan with his sword:)_ “He entrusted you with the crown because he loved you!”  
 **Sheridan:** “Then why didn’t he keep me by his side?! _(Sheridan steps forward and swings his sword overhead. Robin parries twice, blocks twice, then swings the sword over and across with Sheridan’s. Robin blocks, then Sheridan spins the sword behind his back to his left hand and swings across in front of him. Robin ducks. Sheridan swings with both hands from overhead. Robin kneels in front, holding his sword at both ends to block.)_ Is that the blow of an old man?”   
_(Robin continues to hold his sword up a moment longer, then pulls it away and punches Sheridan’s chest, then swings his hilt into Sheridan’s chest again. The old man steps back, catching his balance and his breath.)  
_ **Robin:** “So that’s what this is about, is it? _(Angrily:)_ You gave up on your country for your vanity, for your ego?!”  
 **Sheridan:** “If the King cared about the country, he’d be here! But he isn’t!”  
 _(Sheridan charges Robin, who blocks and swings Sheridan’s sword aside. Robin shoves Sheridan’s shoulder. Sheridan falls on his back. Robin steps over him and puts his sword at his throat.)  
_ **Robin:** “Your time is past, old master.”  
 **Sheridan:** “It still is my time. _(Four crossbowmen and four swordsmen come out of the trees or from behind the building. Robin looks up at them and realises he is surrounded on all sides. Two swordsmen pull Robin off Sheridan.)_ Leave him! He’s mine. _(Sheridan rolls over and sits up.)_ Just like the crown.”  
 _(Sheridan stands, out of breath, his sword out.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Running Forward:)_ “Stop! _(Holds her hands up and comes to a halt facing Sheridan.)_ Please, don’t kill him.”  
 **Sheridan:** “Get out of the _[roars, swiping his sword at her]_ way!”  
 _(Marian does not relent. Sheridan keeps walking forwards and she backwards.)  
_ **Marian:** “You’ll have to kill me first.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian, don’t.”  
 **Sheridan:** _(Looking at her exasperated, not about to kill a woman, he lowers his sword. Breathlessly:)_ “Ah, Marian is it? _(To Robin:)_ The girl you pined for every day of your training? _(To Marian:)_ Well I can certainly understand how he felt, my dear. _(To Robin:)_ Out of respect for a good student, I will not kill you. _(Stronger:)_ But you shall never see England again! _(to guards:)_ Take them to Hull, put them on a boat, one way. _(to Robin:)_ Farewell, Locksley! _(Sheridan nods to a guard who thumps Robin on the back of the head, knocking him out. to Marian:)_ Think of it as your honeymoon.”   
_(Robin and Marian are dragged away, as Sheridan examines the crown.)_

**Locksley Manor. Ground floor bedchamber.  
** _(A maid comes into the room. Gisborne lies unconscious on the bed. He is gagged and his hands are tied over his head to a point on the wall. The maid walks around the bed to open the window, looks out, then turns to receive a punch to the face, knocking her out. Clarke grimaces and shakes her hand as she turns to free Gisborne.)_  
 **Clarke:** _(Shaking him:)_ “Hey, come on, time to wake up. _(Begins to untie his hand:)_ Some protector you are.”   
_(She leans over to untie another knot and Gisborne’s eyes fly open.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Two mounted guards lead Little John down the road. His hands are tied together and tethered to a horse’s saddle. They make their way slowly down the road. Will shadows them in the trees. When Little John looks his way, Allan comes out from behind a tree and mimes falling to Little John. Little John, full of resentment and anger, mouths back "What? No!” to him. Allan runs to keep up, and motions again, larger. Little John realises he’s not going to give up and rolls his eyes. He starts moaning in pain and stops. The rope pulls him to the ground.)_  
 **Guard 1:** “You!” _(Dismounts.)_  
 **Little John:** “Oh, my leg.”  
 **Guard 1:** “Get up now!”  
 _(Will runs ahead with a large stick for a weapon, intending to come up behind the second guard.)  
_ **Little John:** “My leg’s gone. You’ll have to carry me. _(Pats his knee.)_ My leg.”  
 **Guard 1:** “On your feet, I said!” _(The guard pokes him with the sharp, pointed end of his banner.)_  
 **Little John :** “All right, all right, all right!”  
 _(Little John gets up. Guard 1 hits him on the back with the pole. Will hits Guard 2 with the stick and pulls him off his horse. Little John takes the pole from Guard 1 and punches him with his tied fists. Guard 2 takes Will’s feet out from under him, giving himself time to stand. They both get up. Guard 2 draws his sword and faces Will as Little John stabs the butt of the pole into Guard 1. Guard 2 brings down his sword. Will blocks with both hands on the stick, but then Guard 2 knocks it away with another blow. Will steps back from Guard 2’s first swing, ducks the second and comes up wrapping his arm around Guard 2’s neck, choking him as Little John surges forward and stabs him with the banner point. Will throws Guard 2 aside, then holds his hands out at Little John.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Running over:)_ “Nice work, lads.” _(Little John drops the banner.)_  
 **Little John:** _(Allan unties Little John’s hands.)_ “What are you doing? Risking your life, no weapons?”  
 **Will:** “Saving you.”  
 **Little John:** “Then you’re fools.”  
 **Allan:** “Ha! Maybe, but we had no choice. _(Starts to bend down to drag off the guard, then stands back up.)_ Hey, we’re your family, right?”  
 **Little John:** _(Silent a moment, then chuckles.)_ “Yeah, you are.”  
 **Will:** _(Excited:)_ “Let’s find the others.” 

**Locksley Manor. Ground floor bedchamber.  
** _(Isabella leads Prince John into the bedchamber.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Brightly:)_ “I wanted to give you a personal coronation gift from me.” _(Goes to the opposite side of the bed.)  
_ **Prince John:** “So you bring me to your bedchamber?”  
 **Isabella:** “I give you my brother… _(Reaches for the sheet covering the body… Proudly:)_ Guy of Gisborne. _(Isabella pulls off the sheet, revealing the maid, bound and gagged in Gisborne’s place. Isabella is shocked. Meanwhile Gisborne steps forward from his hiding place and grabs Prince John from behind, with a knife in his hand across the Prince’s chest.)_ Guy!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Get back!”  
 **Isabella:** “Guards!”  
 _(Two guards run in and are immediately dealt with by Clarke who wields a table leg in her hands.)_  
 **Gisborne:** "Look what you’ve done to me, Isabella. You betrayed me. _(To Prince John:)_ Both of you! By the way, your niece has something to say.”  
 _(Gisborne nods to Clarke who steps forward.)  
_ **Clarke:** “I’m back. And I know you conspired to kill my father.”  
 _(Clarke hauls off and punches her uncle right in the nose.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Ow! Ooh!” _(Grabs his nose.)_  
 **Clarke:** “I swear on his memory that you will never become King!”  
 _(Gisborne pushes Prince John into the bedpost, which he takes nose first. Clarke and Gisborne run out the door and Gisborne pulls over a shelf onto the  
door frame, blocking the guards as items clatter to the floor. The guards, now recovered, scramble to push it back.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(to Prince John:)_ “Are you all right?”  
 **Prince John:** “Guards! Arrest her! _(to Isabella:)_ If I’m disfigured for my coronation…”   
_(The guards each grab an arm. Prince John runs out.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Sire!”

**Road to Hull.  
** _(Two guards drive a wagon with a tall cloth cover over the back. It rumbles quickly through the trees.)  
_ ****

**Inside the wagon.  
** _(Marian and Robin sit tied and gagged back to back. Marian faces the front and Robin pounds his feet repeatedly into the rear door of the wagon. Eventually he breaks a plank free and then reaches to his feet to untie them. The guard notices the silence.)_   
****

**Outside the wagon.  
** _(There is a loud bang, which the guard notices.)  
_ **Guard: “** Stop!”  
 _(The driver stops the horses. The guards get down and draw their swords. They stab into the wagon just above the wood sides several times while making their way to the back. They look at each other and agree to open the door. The wagon is empty._ _Behind them, Marian and Robin step out from their hiding place and knock out each guard with a broken plank from the wagon’s floor. Their deed done, they throw the pieces of wood on the ground.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Looking lovingly at Marian:)_ “We make a great team, my love.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smirks:)_ “Did you really pine for me every day?”  
 **Robin:** _(Defensively:)_ “No. _(Marian beams at him, wraps her hand around the back of his head and pulls him in for a deep kiss.)_ Well, maybe every other day.”   
**Marian:** “Come on, we’ve got a long walk back ahead of us.”


	3. Down To The Wire

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(A guard with a torch leads Prince John and a shackled Isabella down the stairs.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Send extra search parties to the forest around Locksley. I want Gisborne dead and my troublesome niece locked up!”  
 **Isabella:** “Sire, I want the same as you. Please just give me another chance.”   
_(Prince John grabs Isabella’s arm and throws her through the gate.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Too late. You’ve had your chances. Welcome to your new home.”  
 **Isabella:** “Sire, please, anyone can make a mistake. _(Prince John has his eyes on Lord Sheridan, who is standing quietly ahead of them with the crown in his upraised hands.)_ Look at Lord Sheridan for example.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Sighing:)_ “Oh, Sheridan. _(Steps forward.)_ Sheridan, how could I ever have doubted your powers of recovery?” _(Takes the crown.)_  
 **Sheridan:** _(Bows his head.)_ “Your Highness. _(Looks at Isabella.)_ Lady Isabella.”  
 **Prince John:** “Pay her no heed. She’s a prisoner of the state for aiding and abetting her terrorist brother Gisborne in the attempted assassination of the _new_ King of England.” _(Looks adoringly at the crown.)_  
 **Sheridan:** “A serious crime.” _(Steps towards Isabella.)_  
 **Prince John:** “For which she will be punished as seriously as you shall be rewarded.“ 

**Sheridan:** “Perhaps she merely requires the firm hand of a man to encourage her to mend her ways.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Melodramatically:) “_ But where, where would I find such a man willing to martyr himself?”  
 **Sheridan:** “Always at your service, Your Highness.”  
 _(Prince John dangles the keys to Isabella’s shackles in front of Sheridan.)  
_ **Prince John:** “She’s all yours.”  
 **Isabella:** “Please, sire.”  
 **Prince John:** “Or she’ll rot alone down here.”  
 _(Sheridan unlocks Isabella’s cuffs.)  
_ **Sheridan:** “Oh, and I took the liberty of dealing with Robin Hood. _(Isabella looks up furiously at Sheridan.)_ I hope you don’t mind.”  
 **Prince John:** “You’ll make a fine Sheriff of Nottingham, Sheridan.”  
 _(Prince John looks sideways at Isabella and steps away. Isabella glares at him.)_

**Nettlestone.  
** _(Little John runs back to the gang waiting where Robin and Marian were ambushed previously.)  
_ **Little John:** “The stable boy says the horses are all accounted for.”  
 _(Much sucks in his breath.)  
_ **Will:** “Robin couldn’t have made it.”  
 **Djaq:** “You should have kept moving, Much.”  
 **Much:** ”He had a knife in Marian’s side!”  
 **Allan:** “She can take care of herself.”  
 **Much:** “Oh, right, so that’s why you stepped in in the tavern. Right.”  
 **Allan:** “I stepped in because I was worried about her.”  
 **Much:** “You stepped in because you were showing off.”  
 **Allan:** “What? I did what I did because I care.”  
 **Much:** _(Points at Allan:)_ “You care about yourself!”  
 **Allan:** “Is that right?!”  
 **Much:** “Yes!”  
 **Allan:** “What is it you actually do around here eh?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Chidingly:)_ “Allan..”  
 **Allan:** “No, I want to know. I mean you piss and moan about everything and you pine for Bonchurch. Well I’ve stayed there mate and let me tell ya, I’ve been in bigger dungeons!”  
 **Much:** “Why you little..”  
 **Little John:** “Stop it!”  
 **Will:** “Robin and Marian could be dead and you’re squabbling like a couple of schoolboys!” _(Allan and Much stop, look at Will.)  
_ **Djaq:** “We’ve got to keep our minds on the mission.”  
 **Will:** _(Quietly:)_ “Right. If they didn’t make it, then Sheridan has the crown. If Sheridan has the crown, then Prince John can carry on with his coronation. We can’t let that happen.”  
 **Djaq:** “What about Robin & Marian?” _(Much stares at Will.)_  
 ****

**Road To Nottingham.  
** _(Marian and Robin walk and approach a fork in the path. Robin takes the right path and Marian the left.)  
_ **Marian:** “It’s this way.”  
 **Robin:** “I think it’s this way.”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs.)_ “I know which way it is.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian, I’ve lived in the forest longer than you, I have a sense for these things.”  
 **Marian:** “All right. Neither of us know exactly where we are. But at least I was conscious for the wagon ride.”  
 _(Robin hangs his head in frustration.)  
_ **Robin:** “You should have woke me, sooner.”  
 **Marian:** “You could’ve been concussed, it’s not good to mess with head injuries.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smirks:)_ “You sound like Djaq.”  
 **Marian:** “Well clearly she knows what she’s talking about.”  
 _(Robin raises his head and smiles.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Thinking:)_ “Well, if you think your way-”  
 **Marian:** “No, really. I trust you.”  
 _(Marian starts walking down the right path. Robin, grinning, follows.)_

_(Marian walks ahead and turns looking to Robin. In the trees, Gisborne watches her.)  
_ **Marian:** “Are you coming?”  
 **Robin:** _(Starts walking to her:)_ “What are we going to do, Marian? I mean the Prince has the crown back, he has the Archbishop fooled and for all we know, Clarke still hasn’t left Powis yet.”  
 _(Gisborne perks up at this.)  
_ **Marian:** “We’ll find a way to stop the coronation. We always manage in the end. As long as there are people to stand up against John’s tyranny then there’s always hope.”   
_(She leans up to him, Robin smiles, then kisses her. Gisborne slowly rolls back behind a tree. Marian pulls back.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Smiles.)_ “Right. Well… _(looks down, chuckles and steps back.)_ we  
have to go back and get the others. Because we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

**Clarke:** _(Stepping out in front of them:)_ "Count me in.”  
 **Marian:** _(Surprised and delighted to see her:)_ “Clarke!”  
 **Robin:** _(Relieved:)_ “Oh, thank God.”  
 **Marian:** _(Seeing Gisborne approaching:)_ “When did you get back?”  
 **Clarke:** “Late last night. I’d’ve thought Djaq would’ve found you by now.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “We can’t go back to the camp. Not with Isabella as Sheriff.”  
 **Gisborne:** “She may not be for much longer.”  
 **Marian:** “What do you mean?”  
 **Gisborne:** “My treacherous sister betrayed me again, thought she’d serve us both up for Prince John.”  
 **Clarke:** “We got away, obviously. _(To Robin:)_ Much like you did with the crown I hear?”  
 **Robin:** _(Winces:)_ “Lord Sheridan took it back and then tried to ship us overseas.”  
 **Marian:** “We got away too.” _(Winks.)_  
 **Clarke:** _(Sighs:)_ “Great, so there’s nothing to stop John’s coronation.”  
 **Robin:** “Well… there’s you.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, John already knows I’m here. He’ll have tripled the security. _(Shakes her head:)_ I can’t believe Richard’s gone.”  
 _(Robin and Marian exchange looks.)_  
 **Marian:** “Clarke, the King is not dead.”  
 **Gisborne:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “It’s true, the body was a fake. A waxwork made to fool the Archbishop.”  
 **Clarke:** “So Richard is all right?”  
 **Marian:** “As far as we know, yes.”

**Gisborne:** “So let me get this straight, the King’s not dead and you’re allowing John to steal the throne? Why haven’t you put an arrow through his chest and ended this?!”  
 **Robin:** “Because England had no other leader, Gisborne.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles at Clarke:)_ “It does now.”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, but we still need John to step down. Richard left him in charge.”  
 **Gisborne:** “We don’t need him to step down if he’s already dead. I say that’s our next move. _(Pointing:)_ We kill the Prince and replace him with the Princess.”  
 **Marian:** “It’s not that simple, Guy.”  
 **Gisborne:** “The hell it isn’t! With John dead, the Princess can unite England, bring peace between us and the Celts and finally restore us all back where we belong.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “Meaning you’ll go back to Locksley I suppose?”  
 **Gisborne:** “You and I can fight over Locksley another day. Today we deal with the Prince once and for all.”  
 **Marian:** _(Steps forward:)_ “We can’t just kill the Prince, Guy!”  
 **Gisborne** : _(Coldly:)_ “Watch me.”  
 _(With that, Gisborne heads off alone, the others watching him.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guy!”  
 **Robin:** “Leave him. We have to get back and warn the others.”  
 _(Together Robin, Marian and Clarke head back to Nottingham intent on stopping Prince John before it’s too late.)_


	4. Making An Entrance

**Nottingham Castle. Bedchamber. The next morning.  
** _(The Archbishop is asleep. Footsteps approach the bed and Prince John swiftly opens the bed-hangings.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Wakey, wakey, Archbishop. No rest for the wicked. _(The Archbishop stirs sleepily.)_ You’ve got a coronation to attend… _(Looks up smugly.)_ …Mine. _(Prince John walks to the window. Quietly, smiling:)_ All mine and no-one to stop me.“ 

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Will has made a map of the abbey in the dirt. He points at it with a sharpened stick. Little John and Much pace beside it.)  
_ **Will:** “These are the abbey doors. We need to go in here, here, and here… and storm the altar. _(Little John kneels to look.)_ First one with the crown makes it out… the rest of us deal with the consequences. _(Much nods, understanding.)_ He might have the crown, but he’s not King until that crown makes it onto his head.” _(Allan nods.)_  
 **Much:** “Good. But doesn’t “storm” imply that there’s more than five of us?”  
 _(Robin waltzes in.)_

**Robin:** “How about eight?” _(Steps aside to allow Marian and Clarke through.)_  
 **Little John/Allan:** “Hey!”  
 **Djaq:** “Robin!”  
 _(Djaq rushes to Marian, kisses her cheek and hugs Robin. Robin goes to the storage area and Much stares at him as he passes, shaking his head in disbelief that Robin has managed to escape yet again. Will, smiling, rises and steps back out of Robin’s way.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Slightly whimpering:)_ “Please tell us you’ve got a better plan than this one.”  
 **Will:** _(Slightly hurt:)_ “Oi!” _(Djaq consolingly rubs his arm.)  
_ **Little John:** “No offense.”  
 **Robin:** _(Getting his bow and sword.)_ “I have actually. _(Comes back.)_ We’re going to need shields… _(Looks to Will:)_ just like those ones Prince John wanted for his guards. _(Will nods. Robin looks at Allan.)_ It’s going to be blinding, Allan.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Frowns, puzzled:)_ “Where’s Gisborne?” 

**Kirklees Abbey. Sanctuary. Exterior.  
** _(The guards have shiny shields just like the Prince wanted. They line the path to the abbey door, holding back the crowd. The people cheer and throw rose petals. Prince John revels in the attention. He turns around, his back to the abbey, arms outstretched.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Do you love me?!”  
 _(The people cheer louder. Prince John closes his eyes, enraptured. Sheridan escorts Isabella on his left arm. Isabella is looking up at the abbey with no expression.)  
_ **Sheridan:** “Smile.”  
 **Prince John:** “I said, Do you love me?!”  
 _(More cheers. The Prince shakes hands with the nobles lined up by the door. Clergymen wait inside the doorway. The Prince passes Gisborne, dressed as a guard, who watches him with an intense look, standing just outside the door.)_


	5. Coronation Crashers

**Sanctuary Interior.**  
 _(The Prince enters the sanctuary, followed by clergymen and nobles in their finest. Light pours through the tall windows and the floor is strewn with red rose petals. Gisborne slips in and slowly makes his way near the front, taking a place beside the monks near the altar. The Archbishop waits at the altar in his finest robes. Prince John stands before him, trying to look meek and humble. The procession moves to their places at the sides. Two pages remove the Prince’s fur robe. Prince John turns around to face the assemblage. The Archbishop makes crosses with his thumb on Prince John’s palms, chest and forehead while he speaks.)_  
 **Archbishop:** “As kings, priests and prophets were anointed, and as Solomon was anointed king by Zadok the priest, so be thou anointed…”  
 _(Prince John sits on his throne. The Archbishop speaks as another man hands a sceptre to the Prince.)  
_ **Archbishop:** “The sovereign sceptre to do justice and stop the growth of iniquity…“ _  
(Prince John stands facing the Archbishop. Sheridan places the royal fur robe around the Prince’s shoulders and fastens it at his throat.)  
_ **Archbishop:** “The robe of righteousness and the garment of salvation…“

**Kirklees Abbey. Church. Exterior.**  
 _(Djaq & Will lift two stolen shiny shields up into the sunlight.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Squinting, partially blinded:)_ “Yep. I’d say they’ll work.”  
 _(Little John and Robin wait at the corner of the abbey. Much comes running.)  
_ **Much:** “The rest of the guards are all inside.”  
 _(Allan and Marian are in the cemetery hiding the knocked out guards from view. Little John sighs.)_  
 **Robin:** “There’s no more time. We have to go in now.”  
 **Little John:** “This is suicide, Robin.”  
 **Robin:** “There’s no other way. We have to go in there and stop this charade before it’s too late.”

_(Prince John sits on the throne. The Archbishop stands behind him holding the crown far over his head.)  
_ **Archbishop:** “The crown of the faithful. Bless, we beseech thee, this crown, and so sanctify thy servant, John.”   
_(The Archbishop slowly lowers the crown. Just before it can touch the Prince’s head, the doors burst open with a blinding light.)  
_ **Will:** _(Deep voice:)_ “Halt! _(Three shiny shields enter; the sanctuary is engulfed in the irreflected light.)_ I am King Richard… _(The three shield-holders kneel, revealing two more behind them.)_ …King of the English, Duke of the Normans _(The Archbishop makes his way forward.)_ and Aquitainians.”  
 **Sheridan:** _(Points at the shields:)_ “You should be in the Holy Land!”  
 **Will:** “The waxwork lives.”  
 _(Sheridan gasps and quickly looks at Prince John.)  
_ **Archbishop:** _(to Prince John:)_ “What is the meaning of this?” 

_(Sheridan rushes to kneel at the Archbishop’s feet, grabbing his robes.)_  
 **Sheridan:** “It was the Prince’s doing, your worship! _(Quietly:)_ He ordered that I have a model made of the King so he could lie about his death. _(The Archbishop looks at Prince John. to Prince John:)_ I’m sorry, sire.”  
 _(Prince John pulls Sheridan to the floor.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Shut up, you stupid old fool! _(Looks at the crowd.)_ We will finish this coronation!”  
 **Archbishop:** “Impossible! _(Prince John looks at him.)_ This is treason.”  
 _(Prince John wrestles the crown from the Archbishop and pushes him back.)  
_ **Prince John:** “I will be King! _(Prince John raises the crown over his head. The two upper shields part and Robin shoots an arrow, knocking the crown from the Prince’s hands. The crown clatters to the floor. The Prince can see the silhouette of Robin and his bow between the shields.)_ Hood!”  
 _(Everyone turns to look. Suddenly, the sanctuary darkens as clouds cover the sun. Robin looks up, and pushes back his hood. The others lower their shields and push back their hoods, too. Robin steps forward, an arrow nocked in his bow.)_  
 **Prince John:** “You impersonate the King?!” 

_(The gang moves aside, allowing Clarke to step forward.)_  
 **Clarke:** “Just like you, Uncle.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Points, panicked:)_ “Arrest her!”  
 **Clarke:** “You can do what you want. _(Quieter:)_ These people, they know the truth.”  
 **Archbishop:** _(Boldly:)_ “And so do I. _(Prince John looks at the Archbishop.)_ I will never make you King.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Panicked:)_ “Where’s my crown?”  
 _(Behind two rows of monks, a black-gloved hand raises the crown and waves it a bit.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Is this what you’re looking for? _(Gisborne stands up. The people gasp. Robin shifts his eyes to Gisborne. Gisborne steps between the monks.)_ How about… a state funeral?”  
 _(Gisborne lowers the crown and simultaneously raises a crossbow in his right hand and aims it at Prince John, who gasps.)_

**Robin:** “Gisborne! _(Gisborne turns to Robin.)_ Don’t do it. _(The Archbishop looks at Robin.)_ I know he deserves it, but this isn’t the way.”  
 **Gisborne:** “We don’t need him!“  
 **Isabella:** “Brother…”  
 **Gisborne:** “Get out of the way, Isabella. He must be stopped!”  
 **Isabella:** “I know. _(Sheridan pushes Isabella forward and Prince John throws himself to the floor behind her. Gisborne steps down to the floor.)_ But you’ll have to decide which one of us you want dead the most: Prince John or me. Because as much as I hate Robin Hood, he loves his country, and he won’t give you a second shot.”   
_(Gisborne glances at Robin, who pulls his bowstring back a bit more to support Isabella’s point. Gisborne turns and aims at Prince John. Isabella glances where the crossbow is aiming and sees Prince John crouched at the Archbishop’s feet. She starts to throw herself in front of the Prince as Gisborne shoots and she takes the bolt in the arm. She screams and sails into Prince John. Robin retaliates and shoots Gisborne in the leg. Gisborne falls forward to the floor. Isabella grabs at the black-fletched bolt in her arm. Gisborne crawls away. Isabella watches him. Robin glances back at his gang and they take up positions against the guards.)_

**Archbishop:** “Stop! Anyone who draws blood in the house of God will be damned for all eternity.”   
_(They all pause, then Robin sets down his bow and slides it to the side. Little John tilts his head and smiles, pleased at the thought of hand-to-hand. Robin straightens his jacket and stands ready to fight. He smiles wickedly and motions with his hands. The gang fight with fists and shields. Robin throws a guard to the floor. Djaq and Will each take out a guard. Gisborne slides the crown near Robin’s feet. Prince John sees it and slowly crawls out to get it. Much punches a guard. Marian punches another. Clarke stands by the crown.)  
_ **Clarke:** “If God had wanted you _(Prince John looks up at Clarke.)_ to have the crown, he’d have given it to you.”   
_(Prince John hurriedly grabs at the crown but Clarke kicks it away. Marian picks it up.)  
_ **Marian:** “I’ve got it!” _(Robin runs to her.)_   
**Robin:** “Well, come on!” _(Robin takes her hand and follows Djaq, Will and Much out the doors as the crowd cheer.)  
_ **Allan:** “John, gimme a hand!”   
_(Allan and Little John hurriedly grab Gisborne and drag him out of the church.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Till we meet again.”  
 **Prince John:** “Quick! Stop them!”  
 _(The Archbishop shoves his arm down.)  
_ **Archbishop:** “Let them go!”  
 _(Robin looks back at Prince John. The Prince grimaces. Robin smiles, nods, and the doors close behind him.)_


	6. Jewellery Restored

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Gisborne slowly awakens, his back to an enormous tree trunk. He tries to sit up and realises his outstretched arms are tied round the back of the tree. He breathes heavily, pushes himself up twice to try to sit higher, looks at his left arm and pulls on the rope.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Leaning against the tree:)_ “There’s no point struggling, mate.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Frowning:)_ “Allan, release me!”  
 **Allan:** “No can do. This is your punishment, you can’t just go around shooting sheriffs and threatening royalty.”  
 **Gisborne:** “If this is about your girlfriend-”  
 **Allan:** “Your bleedin’ sister!”  
 **Gisborne:** “I wasn’t aiming for her, Allan.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah well Robin says you’re to stay here till you calm down a bit.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’m perfectly calm!”  
 **Allan:** _(Smirking, starting to walk away:)_ “You just sit there and think about what you’ve done.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Allan…Allan!”  
 _(Gisborne sighs then starts to pull his arms back and forth to saw the rope on the tree.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Guards carry chests of Prince John’s belongings to his coach. One of them stumbles on the steps, and a couple boxes stacked on top of the last chest clatter to the ground.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Fragile! _(Slaps the guard on the shoulder. The Prince walks to the coach, hand to his head.)_ This is what happens when you employ incompetents. _(Isabella follows the Prince, her arm in a sling. In the coach sits Sheridan, bound and gagged. to Isabella:)_ I trust you will not make the same mistake…Sheriff.”  
 _(Sheridan growls through his gag.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Oh, fear not, sire. Nottingham is in safe hands.”  
 _(The Prince enters the coach nods once at Isabella then closes the door behind him. Standing in the middle of the empty courtyard, she spins in a slow circle, looking up at the castle and laughs as she is now queen of all she surveys.)_

**Sherwood Forest. The North Road.  
** _(The Archbishop is returning to Canterbury in an open carriage when he encounters Robin and the gang standing in the road, blocking the way.)  
_ **Robin:** _(As if ambushing the carriage:)_ “That’s far enough!”  
 _(The gang slowly approach the carriage after it stops.)  
_ **Archbishop:** _(Stands in the carriage:)_ “What is the meaning of this? _(The Archbishop gets out and approaches. The gang line up in front of him. Robin smiles pleasantly and nods, then he and the gang kneel to the Archbishop, Clarke stands holding the crown. He smiles at them and holds out his arms.)_ Stand.” _(They all rise to their feet.)_

**Robin:** _(A bit cheekily:)_ “You know… _(leans on his upright bow.)_ … I think this is the first time we’ve ever stopped a carriage to give gold back.”  
 _(Little John and Marian chuckle. The Archbishop laughs. Clarke steps forward, holding out the crown. The Archbishop takes it.)  
_ **Archbishop:** “Thank you, Princess. I would be honoured to preside over your coronation one day. _(Clarke gives a half smile and nods before stepping back.)_ Robin Hood. England owes you a debt of gratitude.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sternly:)_ “Just make sure Prince John pays it.”  
 _(The Archbishop smiles at them all in turn, then goes back to his carriage. Just before he steps in, he looks back at Robin, but the road is deserted.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
